


Dura´s sexual adventure

by Drarnegas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Fantasy setting, Futanari, Gangbang, Goblins, Monster Boys, Monster Girls, Rape, Skull Fucking, face fucking, huge cock, implied pregnant, pussy fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Story about my half orc OC Dura wondering around in a fantasy world as a adventure/mercenary and ends up getting fuck someway or another.(Most stories will be one-shots with some connection between each other).
Kudos: 11





	1. Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Info:  
> Name: Dura  
> Age: 22  
> Race: Half orc-human  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 6,3 ft  
> Build: Athletic  
> Hair: Long black, tie up in a lose ponytail.  
> Breast size: D  
> Appearance: Orc with female human features, like smother face and less muscular build. Light green skin, hazel eyes. Red lipstick lips, an black choker around her throat and nipple piercings.

Dura crouch down as she moved slowly and as silent as she could, just right above the rocks in front of her was the goblin camp she had taken upon as a request from the nearby village. After she had to explain for them an hour over that she was only an half orc and that she was good, and even in the end where they let her take the quest, she suspected that they did not really trust her. Not that was new to her, humans and elf distrust orcs and goblins in general, and since her general appearance was that of an orc, they distrust her. That´s more or less how her whole life had been, but she was use to it and knew why people distrusted the greenskins so much. Most raids and ambush on the roads where due to orcs or goblins, worst was when a army band eventually clear out a orc or goblin camp, they would sometimes find women that had been capture and rape into breeding whores for the greenskins. But that was about to change, this might be a minor thing, but it would be the start to show humans and elf that not all greenskins where bad. Dura reach the rocks and look over them, remaining hidden thanks to the darkness of the night. As she look over the camp she could see a few primal huts and a few goblins walking around, all of them she could see so far, was females and not really what she imaging. They were all short, that was something she already knew about, what she did not imagen was just how goddamn thick these females goblins where past their midriff. Calling them shortstacks would be an underestimating, bodies on walking tree logs would be better Dura thought as she overlook the small camp.

But Dura shook of the thought on what to call these goblin, she had a job to do and that was to get ride of them. She reach for her sword and was about to jump out and attack them, when someone knock her out from behind. When she woke up she had a splitting headache and could see that she was hanging upside down, and naked feeling the cold air hit her body along with her arms being tie up behind her back. She could also see that her surrounding was different, as seen that she was in a cave and their was a lot more goblins looking at her. All female just like the once at the camp she had been overlooking.

“So the little sneaking adventure is awake.” A goblin shaman said walking up until she was inches away from Dura´s face. “Your in big trouble.” The shaman said poking Dura with her staff.  
“Nnggh let me go.” Dura said trying to get free with no success, whoever tied these ropes was clearly skill with their work.

“Mmm nah don´t thinks so sub greenskin.”

“What…what did you call me.”

“Sub greenskin, is´t that what you are half breed. I mean even if you where a fully blooded orc, your still a sub greenskin compare to goblin.” The shamen said as the other goblins cheered on.  
Dura meanwhile could´t believe what she was hearing, even amongst these savages goblins she was look down upon, could this day be any worse. “Now time for use to have some fun with you.” The shaman said as she removed her modest loin cloth and drop her big fat green cock onto Dura´s face which was going pale from the shock. The cock currently laying on her face, was massive, way to big for such a short creature like a goblin to have and it was not even fully hard as Dura could feel it slowly grown bigger and upwards along her throat until that green apple size cockhead stop just above her breast. By now half of her face was full of goblin cock and what little she could see was cover up by those coconut size balls hanging down and pulsating with cum, shrinking and growing slowly in front of Dura´s eyes.

“Y…. you…you can…be serious.” Dura stutter out as she was getting lightheaded from the sheer heat and smell radiating from the shaman goblin´s cock.  
“Oh I am, and guess what I just the warm up before the rest of my tribe joins in.” The shaman said before she grab her hung of fuck meat and lifted it with little effort and slowly drag it down and over Dura´s face, leaving sweaty cock marks all over the half orc who was beginning to feel her body betraying her by warming up and her legs rubbing together and worst of all her pussy leaking a little something that everyone could see.

“The half breed is leaking, and she seems to leak a lot more then those lowly human and elf´s women.” One goblin called and pointed towards Dura´s crotch earing a few long snorty laughter from the rest of the tribe.

“This officially the worst day of my life.” Dura thought as she felt that fat leaking cockhead press against her lips, feeling the thick hot precum against her lips and how it sip through them and hit her tongue, send an erotic feeling through Dura´s body making her pussy squirt a little more and soon a few drops of her juice was running down her stomach.

“Open your mouth you good for nothing breeding bitch.” The shaman said as she apply force and soon enough her cockhead had enter Dura´s mouth and the half orc could already feel that she was not going to last long, seeing as just sucking on this cockhead was making her mind lose it.

“Ahhh nice tight throat, as one expected of an orc. The only once that can a goblin cock, all those other races just break so easily.” The shaman said as she laugh and started to thrust her thick hips forward and push more of her cock into Dura´s wet mouth. Soon the shaman could see how her cock head was slowly moving deeper and deeper up Dura´s throat and bulge it out. The choker around Dura´s throat was getting stretch out and almost snapping as the cockhead pass by it.

“Lets see if we can not make that choker of yours snap.” The shaman said and started to buck her thrusting faster and harder, her huge balls swinging and hitting Dura right in her nose and making her more lightheaded. Both from the incredibly musk that came from those unwash sweaty balls and from the sheer force behind the thrust. The more and more Dura was getting face fuck, the more she could feel her pussy clamping around and wanted that cock, with how much she was leaking pussy juice and how hard her nipples where and her piercing was not helping. Eventually Dura´s choker snap and the goblin shaman went balls deep and rested her both her balls and their weight onto Dura´s face as she came deep upwards into the half orc´s throat, with such a huge force behind the cum eruption that all the cum went straight into Dura´s stomach. She did´t think somebody could cum this much and especially not an goblin. It had to at least be a couple gallons worth of cum and it was so damn thick that Dura thought it almost was cream that was being pump into her. Once the shaman started to calm down from cumming and pulling her cock out did Dura cum, her whole body shivering violently as her juice was spraying all over her and the shaman. The half orc giving an very un-orchis moan sound as her eyes roll around and cross eye with each other’s.

“Ooh that was good nut, well half breed, time to let the others have their turn with you.” The shaman said before waving around her staff and soon enough Dura was bend over a couple of tree roots on her stomach, her legs where pulled by a couple of other roots, leaving her plump ass and leaking pussy on display.

“Alright girls have at her, breed her real good.” The shaman order as she took a seat and started to drink some kind of alcohol while she watch the rest of her tribe started to surround Dura. Speaking of which the half orc was clear enough in her mind to see the swarm of goblins surround her and all of them with huge throbbing leaking cocks, not as big as the shaman´s one but still bigger then what any human, orc or elf really would be packing. Soon Dura could feel how several of the goblins climb up on her body and went for her ass and face. Soon Dura felt three thick cocks press and forcefully enter the half orc´s ass, before she could scream out or say anything, she felt five cocks enter her mouth and started to face fuck her and stretch her mouth and throat more then what the shaman had done. And lastly her pussy was getting stuff by two cocks enter her pussy and soon enough she was getting fuck from all her holes. She was gagging around the five cocks stuck into her throat, she could feel how her womb as getting push around and assaulted by the two cocks in her guts and the three cocks in her ass was pushing against the two in her womb. The goblins surrounding her did not want to wait to for to long, so they untie Dura´s hands and made her jerk them off, coating her fingers in sticky precum. For the rest of the night Dura was getting rape over and over, pump up with more cum then anyone should really be filled up. She could feel how stuff her womb and stomach was and she thought she was going to end up pregnant, no small idea seeing as the shaman had go on and on, on how potent goblin cum was and that they could impregnant anyone. Well if that was true then Dura had a couple of litter that she would pooping out within a few months. When all the goblins were all done with raping her, they feel asleep and forgot about her and that she was free from her bonds. So the half orc simply grab her gears and clothes before leaving the cave. She was going to get as far way she could from these goblins and the village she had offer to help. She hope she could found a job that did not involve goblins.


	2. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking on a delivery job and deciding to take a shortcut through a densely pack forest, makes Dura regret it at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info  
> Name: Aacar  
> Race: Killer bee (Warrior cast) Insectioid.  
> Age: 33  
> Sex: male  
> Build: Bulky  
> Height: 6,6 ft  
> Hair: None  
> Cock size, 8 inch segmented knotted  
> Name Eish  
> Race: Killer bee (Drone/worker cast) Insectioid  
> Age: 26  
> Sex: Male  
> Build: Slim (Femboyish)  
> Height: 5.5 ft  
> Hair: None  
> Cock size: 15 inches segmented knotted.  
> Name: Sishe  
> Age: 30  
> Race: Killer bee (Warrior cast)  
> Sex: Female/futanari  
> Build: Athletic/bulky/well train  
> Height: 10 ft  
> Hair: Red small mohawk  
> Breast size: F cup  
> Cock size: 25 inches.  
> Appearans for both, 4 arms, 2 legs, 2 pair of wings on their backs. Stingers with venom, humanoid face, cover for eyes and mouths. Aacar´s arms are more muscular then Eish. Eish legs are also longer and thinner then Aacar´s legs. Sishe is sort of a mix between the two, only taller and stronger.
> 
> (These will be use for later chapters)

Dura sigh as she was wondering the road that was going through a densely pack forest. She thought that the shadows would take off the heat a bit, but she was proven wrong as it seemed that the air here was extremely humid. She was sweating bullets down her face and her clothes where stuck to her body and made horrible sticky noises as she was moving her limbs and every now and then as she moved her arms she could feel how the cloth would get stuck on her skin and she had to forcefully remove them which was quite painful in her opinion. She wish she had´t taken a delivery job, but she needed money as always. She just wish she had brought with her more water and a horse to ride rather then walk, but as she lack money she could only walk and have a can of water that she had to ration thanks to this heat.

“I better get a bonus payment for this, heck I even suck off the merchant that wants these things if I have to.” Dura said to herself as she swipe some more sweat off her forehead. As she kept on walking, she could hear what sounded like a pair of wings belonging to an insect, only it was much louder and it was coming closer towards her. She drop her bag and pull her sword out and took a guard stand. She did not know what it was coming towards her, but she was not going down without a fight if the thing was hostile. As the noise got closer and closer, Dura could see what the thing was, it was an insectoid. But if it was a killer bee or just a bee species, Dura could not say. And before she could even try and swing at the insectoid it was already to close and flew right into her knocking her down and grab her arms and held them down with all four of its arms.

“Got you intruder, Aacar I got her.” The insectoid on top of Dura said in a high yet male voice. Dura tried to get the insectoid off her, normally she would have the strength to easily take on an insectoid but due to the long walk she had been on and from being dehydrated made her weaker then what she normally was. 

“Hey stop moving filthy intruder.” The insectoid said and knee Dura and knock the air out of her, before she felt something sharp point at her guts. Looking at what it was Dura could see that it was the end of the insectoid´s stinger. Now at least she knew that it was a killer bee she was dealing with and soon enough a second one arrived, the one called Aacar.  
“Good work Esih, now lets see what this intruder has taken.” Aacar said and walk over to Dura´s bag.

“Wha..what fuck I not a thief and what are you talking about introducing. I simply taking a shortcut, while delivering some item to a merchant.” Dura said while still struggling some more before earning another knee to her guts.

“Shut it orc, all your kind do is steal from other races.” Esih said.

“Well this one might be saying something.” Aacar said holding one of the item that Dura was carrying. As Dura look at the other killer bee, she could see that Aacar was bulkier and taller then Esih was, meaning that Aacar must belong to the warrior cast while Esih must be a worker or drone cast.

“Speak orc, why do you have these things.” Aacar said walking up and looking down at Dura.

“First of I not an orc, I half breed. Half orc half human, secondly I took a job and that job is delivering those items to a city not to far away from here. But due to the heat I wanted to take a shortcut which went through this forest. I did not know that their was a hive nearby okay. I sorry, can I go now please.” Dura said.

“Mm…you might be right, or you might be lying. Suppose if we let you go, what would we get out of this, cause right now you don´t seem to have anything that we want.” Aacar said with a smug smile. Dura sigh and grumble knowing fully well what the bulkier killer bee wanted.

“I can suck you two if you want.”

“Mm…not bad not bad, but I think that you can do it better.” Aacar said.

“I want to breed her, want to see if she is anything different then breeding a queen.” Esih said delighted over the idea.

“I think so as well. So half orc, let us have some fun with your body and exchange we let you go on with your trip.” Aacar said.

“Fine.” Dura said with a sight. As Eish got of her and Dura got onto her knees, she then started to remove her cape, shirt and unbuckle her pants but kept them on for now. Meanwhile she could see Aacar and Eish both getting hard, with Eish being the bigger once which would not be surprise since he was a drone killer bee, they tend to be quite hung but 15 inches was bigger then what Dura thought was necessary. Aacar was cock was 8 inches but it was still rather girthy, regardless of their size thy both had large knotts and where segmented along their cocks length. The two killer bees did´t wait to long, once their cocks where out they made her grab their cocks and started to stroke them before she was lick their underside. She wanted to recall from the taste as they tasted both like rotten honey, and the fact they where sticky without even cum or precum was not helping.

“Not bad but you can do it better.” Aacar said as he grab Dura´s head and push her deeper onto his cock. She put both her hands onto his thighs and push back but she was to weak to do anything and soon she was gagging around Aacar´s thick cock and felt his sticky knot press against her lips.

“Hey I want some also.” Eish called out.

“Just fuck her pussy and impregnate her eggs or something.” Aacar said not really caring as he pushes his knot pass Dura´s lips and moan from feeling that wet tight mouth and throat wrap around his cock. Eish huff but did grab Dura´s legs with two of his arms and lifted her up. With his other hands he removed her pants until her ass was out and then he spread Dura´s ass cheeks apart so that he could see her pussy. 

“Its so small compare to the queen.” Esih said grabbing his cock and tease it against Dura´s pussy, she shiver a little as she felt that sticky cockhead moved up and down against her pussy. It felt like it would´t fit her pussy at all, not that she could do anything to stop the slimer Killer bee as he push his cock in and came to a stop at her cervix.

“Hey I have´t even got half of my cock in, so small.” Esih pouted as he started to thrust harder wanted to breach Dura´s cervix and into her womb. Meanwhile Dura was panicking and as Esih was rough then she thought and Aacar was not helping things either as he was holding her face towards his plated cock base.

“Want air, then you better make me cum, use that tongue of yours.” Aacar sicker as he look down at Dura. The half orc gave a half ass glare at him, before she started to move her tongue around hating the taste but she kept on working against the insect´s cock. Wanting to make him cum as fast as possible so that she did´t need to taste more of his cock. Her whole body froze when she felt Esih´s cock enter her womb and push against her wall and kept on pushing against it and push her womb out of its place. 

“Sooooooo good.” Esih said before he started to pounded into Dura´s pussy, wet noise of his knot bash against her pussy who even if after all of this, her body was getting wet from Dura getting spitroasted.

“Aahhh fuck keep going orc slut.” Aacar moan out as he was getting closer to cumming.

“Ready to take my cum half-breed.” Esih said spanking Dura´s ass as he went faster and harder. And as soon as his knot enter pass Dura´s pussy lips and he was lock in her, he came hard. Pumping her with a gallon worth of extra sticky cum. Shortly after Aacar came inside Dura´s mouth filing it up until cum was coming out of her nose. She could see that it was a mix of yellow and white cum, but the taste was the worst of it. She had been force to swallow a lot of cum in her rather young life, and this was the worst by far. That what was she was thinking until she realize that she was stuck between the two Killer bees and that her nose was block due to the thickness and stickiness of Aacar´s cum.

“Well looks like your stuck here for a time being. Guess we can go for a couple more rounds don´t you agree Esih.”

“Sure, I need to make this worthless fuck breed into a proper cum handle.” He said with a chipping tone.

“No you don´t.” The two killer bees could hear a dominant female voice say before they felt something hard land onto the ground. Looking to their right in fear they could see an 10 ft tall killer bee, holding a lancer, sword and shield in her arms.

“Aacar, Esih why are you two fucking an orc out here and not at your work post.” Seshi said while baring her fangs out.

“We…well you see Seshi, this is a half orc that just took a shortcut without knowing this was our territory. We agree on letting her pass if she well.”

“Silent I get the picture.” Seshi said going up to them and grab them and pull them off Dura, who came hard as she felt the cum rush out of her use holes and that she got a sip of air back into her lungs.

“Get out of here quickly greenskin or else I will spitroast you on my spear.” Seshi said before she flew off with the two smaller killer bees in her hands. Dura quickly got dress and grab her bag and sword before heading as quickly as she could out of this forest and made sure not to come back.


	3. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place after chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info:  
> Name: Loreavianna  
> Race: Scylla  
> Age: 42  
> Sex: Female  
> Build: Voluptuous  
> Height: 11 ft (base hight) 25 ft (when standing on the tip of her tentacles)  
> Hair: Red short tie up in buns.  
> Breast size: G cup  
> Tentacles size: 14 ft.  
> Appearance: Despite her age she has a fair and smooth looking skin, always have a heart-warming smile. Wears a pair of classes, dress herself in a 5 ft long skirt and a long woollen sweater that dose nothing to hide her curvy human body part and her large breasts. Her tentacles are almost as thick as a person.

“Thank you so much my dear, I don´t know what I would have done without these ingredients.” Loreavianna said as she hug Dura with her tentacles and grab the bag and drag the smaller half orc into her modest home. Dura was shock when she had gotten to the home for the delivery job she had taken, she thought she would be delivering to some kind of old grumpy merchant or to the trading guild and not to an Scylla and especially such an hug friendly one. Well she was thankful that Loreavianna had given her some medicine that would remove the insectoid cum in and on her body.

“Nu, prbam” Dura mange to get out as her face was press against Loreavianna´s massive tits, that was slowly crushing her head and cutting of her air.

“Oh sorry.” Loreavianna said as she let got of Dura and gently put her down with her tentacles.

“No…worry, ehm if its alright I would like my payment and I will be on my way.” 

“Oh nonon, I can´t just pay you for this, that´s far to little of a gratitude for me to give you. Come and have some wine with me.”

Before Dura could say anything she was pulled by one of Loreavianna´s tentacles and was brought into another room, that was full of rows book and wine. Dura guess that it might be a study room that the Scylla use or just for relaxing. Dura was place down onto a chair as Loreavianna pull out a few bottles of wines.

“So what´s your taste, red, blue, white or green wine.” Loreavianna said holding up the bottles.

“Ehm…I never drunk wine before, so anything really.”

“I see, then lets go with green wine. Its usually the more tasty one for beginners.” Loreavianna said as she put the other bottles back and pour up two glass of wine and handed over one to Dura.

“Ehm…doctor if you don´t mind me asking but what is it that you plan on doing with those ingredients that I brought you. I been do streets doctor and chemist before but I never seen someone use those kind of ingredients?”

“Oh they are rather special, you see I planning on making various tonic cocktails that are specificity tailor people like me and I guess in away people like you. Those of use that are half part human hand half part monster, or well creature and races view as monster by humans, elf´s and dwarfs.”

“Really, so what dose it do?”

“Well its still in experimented stage and general trial and error. But the general idea is to make it so that the “monster” part of our bodies will go away for a short time. Well that´s for one of the tonics I am making, the other part is to make it so that some of my clients can crossbreed more safely and that the fertilization actually happens.”

“Dose´t both those statement mean the same thing?”

“Yes and no, you see with some species there is no real way for both partners to breed with each other due to them belonging to two different races. Even though having sex with one and another would be completely saft. For those people the fertilization tonic would what they wanted, and for others it’s the other way around. Having sex is not safe but fertilization and reproduction is ok, those people would want the safety or the so called hidden tonic on hand.” Loreavianna said as she drank her glass of wine in one swoop and then grab the bottle of green wine and started to drink it, while Dura just sat their watching.

“Is´t that bit much?”

“Oh most likely, sorry I just love wine and I rarely drink it, so if you excuse me for enjoying myself. Go on try it.” She said before going back to chugging the bottle.

Dura look at the glass, before sipping a bit on it and was pleasantly surprise with how good it tasted. But as she lean back and relax she wonder over what Loreavianna had said, a tonic that would hid half breeds like her “monsters” parts for a time. Dura wonder if she could hid her orcish feature then maybe she could get better jobs with humans, elf and dwarfs and not be constant harass by others. But before she could think more about it, she jump up a little as she felt something slimy rub her leg. Only to see that it was one of Loraevianna’s tentacle´s.

“Oh sorry dear, I´m a little bit lightheaded. I never been good with holding my liquor, well here is your pay and your always welcome to stop by.” The taller woman said before moving back to her clinic/lab area and started to get to work, even if she was moving wobbly and humming off tune to a song. Dura got up and finishing her glass of wine and was making her way out, when their was a loud noise of thunder cracking outside and taking a look through the window, she could see it was pouring down.

“Oh my, well you can stay here if you want until the weather´s clear up.” Loreavianna said before going back to her work, ever now and then taking some sip from her wine bottle. Seeing that she had no better to do and did not want to become drench, Dura took the Scylla´s offer and decided to stay. Dura walk back into the resting room and grab a book about the history of Scylla life before and after becoming class as a civilize race. Since Scylla was rather rare people to meet, Dura thought that it was a good idea to learn a bit more about them and she did not want to bother Loreavianna to much seeing as she was at work. As hours pass the rain was not letting up and Dura fear that she had to ask Loreavianna if she could stay over for the night, but as she was about to get up from the chair and ask the woman. She felt two tentacles wrap around her body, before she saw Loreavianna’s massive body lean over her and Dura could see that the older woman was clearly drunk.

“Loreavianna wha-

“Sshhhhh don´t hic talk hic so much, hic yo sjo cute hic.” Loreavianna slur out as her tentacles kept on moving all over Dura´s body and tighten around Dura´s breast and thighs, making the half orc feel that something was awfully familiar was about to happen.

“Loooooook hic, I made hic a tonic hic.” Loreavianna said danglingly out a small bottle of said tonic in front of Dura´s face, its colour was darken blue was slightly hypnotic the half orc thought, but soon came back as she felt more tentacles wrap around her.

“Listen Loreavianna, that´s nice and all but I have to leave.” Dura said trying to get free from those wet slimy tentacles with no luck.

“Noooooo its hic stillg hic raining hic your going to get so hic wet. Lets drink.” The drunk Scyllaian said as she lifted up Dura and moved more of her tentacles all over Dura´s body and started to loosen up or tear her clothing. Dura tried once again to get free but Loreavianna´s tentacles was stronger then what Dura ever though of, and she stop as soon as she felt one of the thick slimy tentacle moved over her now expose pussy and she could´t help but give a cute moan.

“Aaaaahhhh hic so cute.” Loreavianna said as she move her hands all over Dura´s naked body while the Scylla´s own top clothes where getting lose as well. Dura tried once again to get free, but as she gave another moan, Loreavianna shoved that potion´s into her mouth and made Dura chug it all down. Dura expected something to happen but she could´t feel or see anything out of the ordinary with her body.

“Loreavianna… please…stop.” Dura pled while trying to hid another moan but failed once one of Loreavianna´s tentacles were push into Dura´s ass. Dura bit her lip as she felt that wet slimy tentacle where slowly pushing through her tight ass, until their was a wet plop and she felt Loreavianna push her tentacle deeper.

“Ohhhh so hic tight, let hic make hic loose.” Loreavianna giggle out as she moved another tentacle up against Dura´s occupied ass.

“W…wa…WAIT…Aa.aaaaa..a.aa.a.a.a.ahhhhhhh” Dura moan out as she felt a second one and shortly after another tentacles push into her ass. Once all three of them where deep inside Dura´s ass Loreavianna started to fuck her, sluggish and out of rhythm due to the Scylla drunkenness. But as if fucking Dura´s ass was not enough, Loreavianna where playing with the half orc´s tits and was using any of her tentacles that was still free to play and slap against Dura´s pussy. All while drunkenly singing and giggling, unknowingly making Dura moan as she was getting fuck like she had never been fuck before. However Dura somewhat came out from her fuck haze as she felt something was getting pump into her, not the tentacles, nor did it feel like it was cum or slime, Dura tried to ask but anything that left her lips was her moaning and even if she could get an question out, it was clear that Loreavianna was to drunk to be able to answer anything really. Dura did not have to wait for to long as Loreavianna ram all her tentacles into either Dura´s ass or pussy and empty her ink cum like liquid into Dura´s womb and ass, which such a volume and force that once Dura´s stomach was full, the ink cum shoot out of her mouth and nose that got splatter all over the place. Through the thick black ink cum, Dura could see her stomach was impossible swollen for someone of her size. She was sure that she was going to burst as she watch burst after burst of more ink cum being pump into her, only for it to replace the old ink cum in her stomach with new and the old ink cum shooting out of her mouth and nose. This went on for several mins before Loreavianna pass out and stop cumming. Leaving Dura hanging there in the Scylla´s tentacles until morning came and Loreavianna was not drunk anymore.

“ISOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME, ISOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME. ISOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME. ISOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME-“ Loreavianna said over and over again as she bow deeply and was helping Dura get empty of all the inky cum with the help of some medicine she had and with the use of her tentacles as to squeeze the inky cum out.

“Its couch nothing really, I use to this.” Dura said couching out the ink cum.

After an hour they had gotten the inky cum out of Dura´s body and clean up Loreavianna’s home, the potion Loreavianna had made while drunk was an fail one as all it did´t was to make it so that liquid would not burst out from someone if the pressure got to high. Which explain why Dura´s stomach being so massively expanded and she did not die. How long the effect of potion would last, neither of them did. As Dura decided to leave and continue her journey of find jobs that would result in better relationship between humans and non-human races, Loreavianna gave the half orc a backpack full of potions, tonics and other medicine and promise that Dura was always welcome to stay and get a free check up, as a show of good will over what she had done to the girl while drunk. Dura simply thank for the offer and gifts as she walk away.


End file.
